Along with continuous development of electronic technologies, smart home equipment emerges, and smart home equipment is increasingly applied to people's daily lives and work, and brings more and more convenience to people's lives. Particularly, smart sockets are widely applied. Smart sockets usually refer to sockets with built-in Wireless Fidelity (WI-FI) modules and capable of being remotely controlled to switch on and off through clients installed on mobile terminals, and a user may control switching-on/off of a smart socket through a mobile client.
However, when electric equipment with excessive power is plugged into a smart socket for work, although the electric equipment may be powered through the smart socket to work normally, it is dangerous, and service life of the smart service is shortened.